Just a Smile
by dikemon
Summary: One-shot. Pre-BBS. Minor Spoilers. Why must the smile always come from him? How about me? Please, tell me what to do.


Terra was all alone in the woods. Nothing but the shining moon and the glittering stars surrounding it. He poked the fire to make sure it was still good for the next few hours. He lied down on the grass since his master confiscated his sleeping bag.

Eraqus was not pleased doing this to his student but he had no choice. It was a retreat for Terra in order not to lose control of his darkness. It would last for three days alone in the woods. He was not allowed to use his keyblade or use magic for he thought the reason for Terra's darkness was a desire for power. Of course he had not told this to his apprentice for it might alarm him so instead he told him that it was simply a training exercise.

Now here he was, all alone doing his "training". Terra tried to do everything he can do kill time. He tried cutting down a tree but his hands hurt had cuts and splinters all over. He tried making his own version of a piñata by hitting leaves stuck on trees with a stick but apparently one of those leaves had a bee hive.

He even went up to the lake to take a swim but decided not to since he was afraid of Ven watching him. A guy can be careful at times. Now all he can do was make a small fire which couldn't keep himself warm (since he couldn't use his magic). He let out a sigh of boredom, judging by the location of the moon, it was still eight.

Terra tried to think of his trainings without his keyblade or magic. He thought really hard since it's his one way ticket away from boredom. Meditation. His eye twitched at that idea, literally. Every time he was called for meditation his eye twitches.

He scratched his head and started of thinking: Master Eraqus, he crushed that idea. Ven, he is so dead the next time he sneaks in his room to get his DVD collection of American Idol- scratch that idea.

"Aqua…" Terra paused, his face becoming pink "I wonder what goes through her mind".

He pondered on that idea. He liked her ever since they first met. He wanted to make her happy though every time it was those two alone, she seemed so mysterious. When they were with Ven, she was a radiating ball of sunshine. It only happens with Ven.

"Why can't I make her smile like that? It's only when Ven's around, but how `bout me?" the young man asked himself. Rejected he adjusted his armor piece, heading towards the lake.

The water was clear and the moon was at the center of the lake. Terra got a handful of water and splashed it across his face. His bangs, wet, fell on his face. Irritated, he slopped his bangs away from eyes and went back to his campsite. A splashing sound caught his attention though.

Terra hid behind a bush making sure no one would see him. A blind light appeared and soon the entire lake was frozen. It took Terra a long time before his eyesight returned. At least some of it. He saw a black figure skating around the lake. It was graceful and yet seemed somehow threatening.

It was going around in circles, as if it were trying to surround something. He noticed it wasn't actually skating but it was levitating. Then it went to the center and started twirling. Terra swore it was going to lose balance but it didn't. Seven beams erupted from her hands and soon the ice on the lake started breaking.

It leaped off the lake and stood there elegantly. It touched the frozen lake and soon it became water again. It shifted its head towards the moon. Terra saw its eyes, deep blue, maybe a shade lighter than his.

"Wow, that thing is amazing, is it some sort of spirit." Terra muttered to himself but as soon as he said that, the figure left. He quickly got up and chased after it.

He tried chasing it, jumping and ducking over the various shrubs and branches. When he finally thought he cornered it in a cliff connected by a rope bridge, it wasn't there. He sighed, he ought to tell Ven and Aqua the next time he sees them. Aqua liked stories; hopefully she'll be impressed by this.

***

It was early morning in the Land of Departure. The sky was pale blue and the wind was still blowing. Ven and Aqua were having their early magic session. Ven let out a Thudaga attack. Aqua was forced to cart wheel away and counter attacked with Aero. Ven quickly outran it and let out a Blizzard attack.

"Come on Ven, I know you can do better than that." Aqua encouraged, simply walking away from her young friend's attack.

"Now, now Aqua now's not the time to be cocky." Terra said while entering the battle field. Ven got excited and threw his keyblade in the air. Aqua let out a smile and followed. As Ven's keyblade dropped, it pointed towards Aqua, so the Blizzard attack hit her.

Terra and Ven couldn't help themselves but laugh. Aqua glared at them and the two became quiet, though Terra was still chuckling.

"So Terra how was your trip?" Ven was asking, jumping all around the place.

"You wouldn't believe it! I saw a spirit! It was amazing, it was dancing around the lake near the forest." Terra said in an excited yet calm tone.

Ven and Aqua exchanged looks and laughed at what their friend had just said. Terra realized his situation. It was okay for Ven to laugh at him but Aqua! That's a different situation, his spirits were damped. He let out a sigh.

"I'm serious you guys" Terra tried to defend himself but realized it was pointless "Now, I would like to watch something from my DVD collection, so if you don't mind-" he said with a smirk, glaring at Ven. His eyes widened and he quickly left.

Once Ven was out of sight, Aqua had stopped laughing. Terra stared at her and she let out a smile.

"What's with the smiles?" he asked his comrade, raising one eyebrow, giving her a quizzical look.

"It's nothing, so can you describe to me what did the spirit do?" she asked, looking interested in his reply.

"Oh well, it looked elegant yet threatening. Its dance around the lake was amazing; it was like those figure skaters. Man, I never saw anything more interesting than that time Ven got caught in that huge spider web few months back. I think I saw its face, it's a she! I think… only saw her eyes but man it was really beautiful. Of course your still the prettiest girl I've ever met." He let out a laugh and Aqua turned red.

Terra stopped, was Aqua actually smiling with him, alone! That really made his day. Aqua's blush was gone but her smile remained.

"Thank you Terra, that's one of the best things a guy could ever say to me" She patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure" Terra waved to her "No prob-"he stopped. _Means a lot to me_. Me? What did she mean by _me_? He stared back and decided to remain silent.

"She actually smiled for once" Terra said to himself, feeling so accomplished, hoping he can do that to her everyday.

_*******_

_**Oh fudge, this is my fifth KH fic already! I've gotta start writing for another category :)). Also, my first fluff so it was hard to write. I mean I think I have five Terqua fics in my USB but I'm only posting this :P. You should have seen the first draft *shudders* scary  
**_

_**Anyways sorry if its kinda short and also for being kinda OC, well except for Ven 8D. Also, I'm a supporter of Terqua, Venqua is okay but Terqua beats it by miles in my personal opinion. (no offence to Venqua fans)  
**_

_**So as usual, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**R&R**_

_**~dikemon  
**_


End file.
